


When Frank Met Gerard

by glitterydesires



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Deli, Fluff, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: What if instead of MCR, Gerard stayed with the dream of being an artist/comic book creator?What happens when Gerard goes to an NYC deli and meets the man of his dreams?





	1. Welcome to New York

I saw him. He had hazel eyes and black hair that flowed right into his face. I’ve never seen him before. He’s smiling at me as I run my fingers through his hair. 

“What’s your name?” I ask.

I open my eyes. Finally, after 5 hours, my plane has arrived in NYC. I’ve been here many times in the past 22 years of my life but something about this time feels so new this time around. Ever since I moved to California to be a cartoonist, my life has been chaotic. I just needed to breathe. I begin taking a walk towards the nearby sub station. There was one thing for sure, I’m not paying for a taxi.

You see, I’m originally from Belleville, New Jersey. It’s an okay town I guess. It’s the place that shaped me as the person I am today. As many angsty 18 year olds feel, I was just ready to leave and do something new with my life. I showcased one of my drawings at the state fair. Mikey was the one who influenced me to.

Ah Mikey. I do miss my kid brother. I promised I’d catch up with him sometime this week. I just wanted to do some alone traveling first.

“Hey Gee!” I hear a familiar voice.

“Oh Ray!” I smile and give him a hug. 

I don’t want to be rude. I haven’t seen Ray in a few months. I wanted to be alone but I don’t mind some company.

“What are you doing in New York dude?”

“Just wanted a mini vacation. Making cartoons can be tiring you know?”

“I bet. Where are you staying?”

“A hotel on 34th street.”

“Ooh that’s a nice one. Well maybe I’ll see you around. Do you need any help?”

“With what?”

“The bags?”

“Oh. No. I’m good but I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

Ray waves and walks away. He looked really happy to see me. I’m currently carrying a luggage full of clothes and computer bag that has my art supplies. I’ve carried this hundreds of times. 

I go down the stairs of the station. I go ahead and buy a metro card. I hurry to slide the card in since I can hear the subway coming. I run in with my hands full. Luckily there’s an empty spot to sit at. 

I catch a man staring at me.

“Can I help you?” I ask.

He automatically looks down. He must be a tourist who doesn’t get subway etiquette or decided never mind. 

I try to hold on to my stuff as the subway keeps stopping and going. My stop is another 10 stops. I can’t really listen to music right now though. The last time I did that I missed my stop by 2 miles.

Finally I get off the subway. Again trying to walk up the stairs with all this stuff! Maybe I should’ve asked Ray for help. 

I finally get to my hotel. 

“Hello sir.” The guy at the front desk exclaims.

“Hey. Uh I have a reservation.”

“Name?”

“Gerard Way.”

“Alright I have you in room 408. You’re staying until next Friday, correct?”

“Yep.”

“Ok and if you need any help getting around. You can grab a gui-“

“Oh I won’t need a guide. I’m originally from Jersey and been to NYC a lot of times.”

“Nice. I’m just from Nevada.”

“That’s a really cool place though.” 

“Eh not when you’re only 16 and Mormon.”

“Ah got you.”

I look behind me and see people lining up, I see that as a cue to go. 

I place everything on the floor and throw myself on the bed. Finally, quietness and the feeling of a soft mattress. The city looks so fun to explore. I see the sun is beginning to set and the lights are all on. I’d want to explore but I’m tired and hungry. 

Also I notice this hotel room has a yoga mat and coffee machine. This is a sign to relax but maybe later.

I guess I can get food and come back? There’s a New York pizza place I haven’t had in ever. It’s called Pizza Superema. I run to the pizza place, trying not to get ran over. 

Remember everyone. In NYC, the pedestrian signal does not apply.

I grab a slice of bbq pizza and take a seat. They don’t make pizza like this back in California. I sit back and think a bit. I love making cartoons for Cartoon Network and working with Bert but a part of me enjoys music too. Maybe I can make a musical cartoon? No? Ok. I need to stop thinking and go back.

It’s the city that never sleeps but I for sure am going to bed. Hope jet lag doesn’t get me.


	2. Let the Flames Begin

The sun shines through the room curtains. I check the time. It’s 9 in the morning. Which means it would be only 6 in California. I can’t sleep any longer. 

It’s going to be hot but I’m still putting on jeans because I don’t like how I look in shorts. I decide to wear a short sleeve red flannel. Today I’m going to walk all over the city and see where it takes me. 

For breakfast, I decide to go to the downstairs market. I have a coupon for free coffee so I’m taking it. I get a cappuccino and frittata. The frittata was like 10 bucks so it better be worth it.

I decide to take a walk at Central Park. 

I walk in the quiet area at the Strawberry Fields. I know, it’s crazy there’s a quiet area in NYC. Actually, there’s musical history to this field. It’s a memorial to the famous John Lennon. I would tell the whole story but Google it. It’s fascinating.

That frittata was not only not worth 10 dollars, it didn’t fill me up. I’ve been walking around the park for about 2 hours now. I decide to go to a famous deli I haven’t been to in a while. It’s famous because it was featured in the movie When Harry met Sally. The deli’s name is Katz’s. Yes there’s a Z and an S. Don’t ask me why.

I walk in and a woman gives me a ticket.

“Gerard, party of one.” I tell her. It was sort of weird to say. 

I wait to get seated. I keep folding the ticket and tapping my phone. Waiting feels so long when alone. 

“Gerard” The waitress announces. Finally.

“Frank.” The waitress adds.

I just remembered. This is the restaurant where you sit with strangers. Is it too late to say never mind?

I’m seated next to Frank in this table for two. This guy looks familiar for some reason. He has hazel eyes, black hair that flows on his face, and a couple tattoos. He honestly doesn’t look any older than me.

The waiter comes to our table and places pickles in 2 different plates. 

“I’ll have a pastrami sandwich with fries and an iced tea please.” I order

“I’ll have the corned beef sandwich with fries and a coke.” Frank orders.

The waiter quickly writes the orders down and walks away.

I just look down and eat my pickles. They’re so tangy.

“So are you from around here?” Frank asks. 

“Sort of. I grew up in New Jersey. I left to California after high school. You?” I respond as I look up.

“I did too. Well not the California part. I went there once for a week and realized I couldn’t live there. What made you want to live there?”

I was not expecting conversation. He’s pretty cute too though. 

“Well an executive from Cartoon Network saw my art at the state fair and asked if I’d be willing to do an internship. I was so eager to leave after high school so I said yes and I’ve been in California ever since.”

The waiter comes back with our drinks. I take a sip.

“I feel you. I graduated last year.”

Last year? Wow he’s probably like 19. What’s he doing alone in New York? He’s like 4 feet. Anyone can take him down.

“Wow I graduated 4 years ago. So you’re like 19?”

“In 2 months. My birthday is on Halloween actually.”

“That’s cool. Mines not anything special it’s on April 9.”

“It must be. Since you were born on that day.”

Was that supposed to be flirting? I just smile because I don’t know how to respond.

“So you’ve been traveling alone the past year? Any career goals?”

I hope that didn’t sound rude or anything. He looks at me like he’s thinking about something. 

“I actually had a scholarship for Rutger’s but turned it down. I went to like 10 states alone but got bored by the fourth month. Now I’m a tour guide.”

“And your parents are okay with it?”

“My dad is pretty supportive even though he told me I wasn’t showing my true talents.”

“Which are?”

“Well I play guitar and drums but I don’t think I could be a musician.”

“I bet you could be.”

“You’ve never seen me play.”

“Well maybe I want to.”

I think I just flirted back. Oh no. 

The waiter comes to the table with our food. The sandwiches are cut in half and the fries are as tall as a mountain on a small plate. 

“You know I’ve never tried the pastrami sandwich.” Frank acknowledges.

“Really? It’s their most popular sandwich.”

“I know but I never tried pastrami and I was scared to spend 20 dollars on a sandwich I didn’t like.” 

“Well why don’t we swap half of our sandwiches?”

I grab a half of the pastrami sandwich and swap for half of the beef sandwich.

“That’s also a good idea.”

Frank takes a bite of the pastrami sandwich and smiles.

“Ok. This is amazing.” Frank exclaims.

I think I just made a new friend. 

“So is this your break from tour guiding?”

“It’s my day off. Usually I eat with Billie wherever we end up at by noon.”

Billie? What was I thinking? He hasn’t been flirting with me. Also I think Bert may have a crush on me back home. 

“Who’s Billie?”

“He’s the guy who told me about the job. He’s part of the Guide Across America company. I consider him a mentor.”

Ok. A mentor. I don’t think that means anything. They’re just work friends.

“That’s really cool. Maybe I’ll go on a guided tour this week.”

“I thought you knew this place inside and out?”

“Well not exactly. I think I only know half this city. Maybe you could show me around?”

“Well Gerald-“

“It’s Gerard.”

“Sorry Gerard. I can put you on the list for tomorrow’s tour and take you.”

“I’d love that.” 

I feel so full now. I don’t know if it’s the sandwich or the butterflies.

“And I have an extra ticket to Peter Pan on Broadway. Wanna go tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

How did I get here? What is happening? An adventure I guess. Also, I was in a production of Peter Pan in the fourth grade so this will give me a trip through memory lane. I’m honestly not ashamed by it. It’s the play that made me realize I had some talent.

“Rad. What are you doing next?”

“I was going to buy my brother Mikey something.”

“Ooh. I’ll see you in a few hours then.”

“You don’t want to come?” 

I can sense the hesitation.

“No it’s fine. I was going to go to the Guitar Center after.”

“Alright. You know, Mikey loves guitars too:”

“Then come if you want then we can go to Broadway.”

“Sounds like a fun plan.”

The waiter comes back to take our tickets in exchange for the receipt. The idea is a bit strange honestly. Do they not trust their customers? 

I decide to also pay for Frank’s meal. The both of us decide to take the subway to Guitar Center. I think I’ll get Mikey a music book. He loves those. 

The both of us walk inside. Frank decides to go to the guitar area. He grabs an electric black guitar.

“I’ve been saving up for this.” He says.

Wait if he’s saving up for music stuff, how can he say he can’t see himself being a musician? 

“And you say you can’t play.”

“I said I can’t see myself being a band member but I definitely can play. No one will hire me though.”

“Have you auditioned?”

“Well-I-No.”

“Well then. Start there.”

He sighs. Does he realize others should see how amazing he is?

“I will.”

He orders the guitar and I grab a book for Mikey.

“So is your brother in a band?” Frank asks.

“Nope.”

“Well he should audition too. Maybe we can play together.”

My mind suddenly goes back to that night few years back. Mikey and I went to see Smashing Pumpkins when he told me, “We need to do this some day.”

It’s a few hours later. Frank said he was gonna go back to his apartment for a bit. I wanted to change into a long sleeve shirt because it was getting cold. I meet Frank in the lobby. He’s wearing the same black t shirt and ripped jeans he wore earlier but this time with a leather jacket. Now that’s some Broadway fashion.

We walk to the theater and it’s packed. I can’t believe this many people wanna watch Peter Pan on broadway. I don’t think there were this many people in my 10 year old play debut. 

“So you like Peter Pan?” I ask.

“Sort of. I get free tickets once a week and was interested in this one.”

“You know. I was Peter Pan in the school play in fourth grade.”

Frank smiles and smirks a bit.

“Really?” 

“Yep it’s when I realized I could sing.”

“You sing?”

“Yes. I haven’t practiced it in a while though.”

“You should show me.”

“Maybe but not here.”

“Why? You scared they’ll make you Peter Pan instead?”

I can’t help but laugh.

“No it’s just awkward but I’ll definitely sing for you.”

“When?”

“After the show”

Frank and I go into the theater. It’s huge. We go to our seats in the second row. I can’t believe he got these for free. The play isn’t bad although I feel I made a way better Peter Pan. I won’t miss being in those tights though. 

When the show is over, there’s petty cabs yelling “taxi!” at us.

I decide to sing to Frank “No we don’t need a taxi” and grab his arm and run.

Frank looks at me in awe. 

“First, that was hilarious. Second, that was beautiful. Now you need to audition.”

“I don’t know. I mean you’re more talented.”

“No. We are both equally talented and you live in California. It’s perfect!”

“I-I guess.”

“Don’t ‘I guess’ me.”

“Sorry.”

Maybe he’s right. Maybe I should also try music? 

Frank walks me to the hotel.

“So the tour starts at 10 so don’t be late.” Frank announces to me.

“I promise.”

“See you in the morning.” 

“See you.”

I go upstairs to my room. I decide to sketch a bit. I feel so inspired. There’s something about Frank and I just can’t stop thinking about him.


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

I wake up in panic. I forgot to put an alarm.

Good thing I woke up just in time. I take a quick shower and decide to wear ripped jeans and a Misfits t shirt. I mean I think this will dress to impress.

I can’t stop thinking about what Frank said. I told him he shouldn’t shy away his talents and neither should I. Also, I realized Frank never told me where to meet for the guided tour. FUCK. Maybe the guy downstairs will know?

“Uh hey. So do you have any idea where the guided tour bus meets at? I’m supposed to be meeting a friend.” I say frantically.

“I think they meet at the intersection of sixth and 34th.”

“Alright thanks. Also I never got your name.”

“It’s Brendon.”

“Well Brendon, how long are your shifts?”

“I work night shifts usually but today I decided day because I have a party later.”

Did I need to know that information? Well I hope he enjoys that party.

“Cool well thanks for the info.”

“But Bob is the guy who is going to cover for me tonight.”

“Got it.” 

I run out the door fast. Frank wouldn’t leave without me, would he?

I get to the intersection. Frank is right there next to the bus wearing black shorts and light blue t shirt that says “Guide Across America” in white letters. He’s carrying a clipboard. He reminds me of a high school tennis coach. This isn’t his usual style but I admire his professional style. If this is considered such. I wait in line.

“Hey.” I exclaim as I get closer.

“You made it!” Frank smiles.

“Of course I did.”

“You can sit right in the front.” 

I step inside the bus and sit in the front. I assume Billie is the one sitting in the driver’s seat. 

“Is your name Billie?” I ask. That was probably weird to say.

“Uh yes. How did you know?” Billie responds.

“Frank told me about how you guys work together.” 

“Oh yeah. We do. This company is new actually. They hire people around the area.”

“Nice. I can’t wait for the trip.”

“Are you visiting?”

“Well I’m from Jersey and then moved to California then came to NYC alone pretty much.”

More people get on the bus. There’s about 30 people in here. Frank finally gets on the bus. There’s even a microphone connected and he grabs it.

“Hello and welcome to Guide Across America: New York City. I’m Frank Iero and will be your guide for today. Your bus driver today is Billie Joe Armstrong. Say hello.” Frank announces.

I swear Frank keeps looking at me and playing with his hair. 

“Our stops will be: Central Park, Rockefeller plaza, Empire State, and Hudson Bay. Doesn’t sound like much but with my commentary, lunch, the mini stops, and boat ride, it’ll be about 6 hours. Let’s get this show on the road everyone.” 

Throughout the tour, Frank talks about the history of New York. He even mentions the story of Strawberry Fields. We first get off at Central Park. Frank is so smart. I hope he knows that. I can’t wait until lunch just so I can talk to him. Although I wonder if Billie will join us. 

We then head to Rockefeller Plaza. It’s pretty cool. The Today show films here. I want to be on a talk show one day, you know?

“Now it’s time for lunch. I’m Italian so I can assure you that New York Italian is no joke. Especially the restaurant to our left. They have the best spaghetti. Just make sure to come back to the bus in 45 minutes.” Frank points to as the bus parks on the side of the road.

I get off. 

“Wanna come with me to the market and get some of their fried chicken?” Frank asks.

“Is Billie joining?”

“No actually. He wanted to just go to Shake Shack and well I just wanted to be with you.”

I can’t believe he thought of me.

“Of course I’d love to.”

We both go into the market. I grab some chicken and take a seat.

“So what do you think so far?” He asks.

“I think you’re great up there. Like you have the best tour guide stage presence.”

Frank laughs. 

“Thank you.”

“Are there any downsides to this job?”

“Did you not see me try not to beat up that one kid?”

Earlier, a kid around like 16 had headphones on while we were taking a walk around Rockefeller and Frank threatened to leave him at the fountain. I laugh when I think about it. Now I see how he survives traveling alone.

“Oh yea. I get you. You wanna make sure what you’re saying is validated.”

“Not only that but damn parents shouldn’t waste 50 dollars just so their kid does nothing.”

“True. Well speaking of worse downsides to jobs-nevermind.”

I was about to randomly mention my trauma. I can’t. I don’t know how he’d react.”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s sad and weird and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I won’t judge you.”

“So I worked at a comic book store when I was a teenager and there was an armed robbery.”

“Holy shit. Did you fight them?”

“No. I just hid.”

Frank wraps his arms around me. My mind goes back to the feeling of fear. His warmth is actually keeping me calm.

“Well you’re safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

God I love him so much.

“Thanks. Well we better get to the rest of the trip. The chicken was great.”

It actually tasted bad but he invited me and looked so happy doing so. I won’t tell him it was shitty.

“I know right?”

I walk up the stairs of the bus and to my seat. We stop near the Empire State Building. Honestly I’ve seen this so many times so I’m not that interested.

The bus then goes to a port near the river. I put my sunglasses on because it’s so bright outside. Everyone from the bus lines up near the port.

“So I’m not in charge of this part so that means we can be together for for about an hour.”

Wow he really does want to be with me. That’s so sweet. 

It’s finally our turn to get in the boat. The waves are shaking the boat so I feel like I’m gonna trip on the stairs. 

Frank and I sit on two chairs. It’s just so relaxing looking at the horizon glisten over the water. The guide for the boat isn’t Frank so I’m not really paying attention.

“Tomorrow we should totally try to get on the Today show.” I suggest.

I know it’s such a random mention but I thought of the best idea.

“You realize that means getting up at like 4 am?” Frank realizes.

“Then lets get some coffee.”

“Why do you want to be in it so bad?”

Why is he being cranky?

“I don’t know. I just never have been live on a show like that bef-wait no I was on some talk show when I was like 15 but that doesn’t count.”

“I wasn’t trying to be mean. That does sound rad. It’s just, a morning show?”

“Yea. I mean it would be cool to do a shoutout or something.”

I hope he doesn’t catch on. He looks like he’s thinking about the idea, 

“I mean I guess it would be. I actually know where to line up to get on camera.”

“Ooh. Also the museum is a must but we can do that another day if you’d like.”

I hope he’s not annoyed by me already.

“Sure. I actually haven’t been to one in years.”

“Oh. Do you enjoy them?”

“Some. I’m more into modern art.”

Ok maybe he’s not annoyed by me. 

“Anyways. The Today Show. Wanna do an all nighter or sleep early?”

“All nighter all the way.”

“Let’s do this.”

Music then is heard through the speakers of the boat. “53rd and 3rd” by The Ramones plays. This is an interesting song to have on right now but it’s good. 

I watch as the boat goes through the five boroughs. It’s a beautiful sight. 

About an hour later the ride is finished and it’s time to board the bus again.

“Thanks for joining us this afternoon. I enjoyed being your guide. Now we are heading back but don’t forget to give a rating on yelp. Since this company is new, we’d love to see it grow.” Frank announces.

Frank catches up to me as I begin to walk back to the hotel. I definitely will be giving a rating on Yelp. The both of us walk into the hotel. I see a man with blond hair in the front desk this time. It must be that Bob guy. He sure does look like a Bob.

“Good Evening.” Bob exclaims.

“Hey.” I smile.

Frank and I walk to the elevator.

“So since you do cartoons, do you make art on your free time too?” 

“Yea actually.”

“You should show me.”

I go into the room. Frank walks inside and grabs my sketchbook. If anyone else did that, I’d fight them.

Frank sits on the bed and looks through.

“You’re so talented. What inspires you?” Frank asks.

“So many things. It could be a movie I watched or what I saw during a walk or even just a thought I had while drinking coffee.” 

“Active imagination I see.”

“Pretty much.”

“So how should we do this all nighter?”

“You like scary movies and coffee?”

“I mean yea.”

“That’s how.”

“Do you want to go all the way to Starbucks?”

“I was thinking we go downstairs and grab like 4 cups each.”

“Even better.”

The cups downstairs at the market are small so I thought 4 would be great. I was right and we each are carrying 4 cups of coffee back to the room.

The rest of the night is us watching horror movies. Most of them are Stephen King. It was Frank’s choice. This will definitely keep us up so I have no problem with an all nighter. I just love being by him.


End file.
